Viper
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Someone is held hostage and they think of how they came to be here. switches from 1st pov to third


I wonder how long I've been here?   
  
Days?  
  
Weeks?  
  
Months?  
  
...  
  
Years?  
  
I wouldn't know any more. It seems so long ago when all this happened. When I was brought here. It was just another day. Seventh year in Hogwarts, Christmas only a day away. Everyone was happy, mostly Harry. Voldermort was being defeated. We were winning.  
  
I can't help but laugh as I remember how I was afraid to say Voldermort's name. How pathetic of me.   
  
Great now I'm crying.  
  
I can't help but remember my last time with him. My last time with Harry. We were playing chess, my poor mate...It doesn't seem like he gets better. It seems as if he gets worse.  
  
We were laughing, and for once the hate, the built up pain was gone. Everything was going right for him. Then we heard teachers screaming. Harry and myself were the only ones left in the building.  
  
I'm so glad Hermione wasn't there...the death eaters...they would have....  
  
Anyway...Harry and I were looking at each other. The door knob was jiggling when I did something I know Harry hates me for.  
  
I picked up my wand, and knocked him out. Quick as I could I dragged him behind the tree, and blanketed him with the invisibility cloak.   
  
That's when they came in.  
  
I was tackled, and I felt pain all over me as they yelled all sorts of curses. Then someone shouted stop. It was him. I was looking the man who murdered my best friend's parents right in the eye.  
  
"You Potter's friend...Ronald Weasley...." His thin bony fingers went through my hair, and he yanked me up. "How wonderful..." I am deathly afraid of him...I don't care what "heroes" in books our fairy tales are supposed to say.  
  
I'm no hero.  
  
I'm Ron Weasley.  
  
And I was afraid.  
  
I was a mouse, caught by a snake.  
  
A viper.  
  
He tortured me in that room, and I cried out, they kept telling me to tell them where Harry was. I cried out, tears rolling down my face, and muttered words that made no since under my breath. I'd say anything, anything...just not where Harry was.  
  
That's when they dragged me out of the dorm, and down the stairs. "Fine Mr. Weasley..." Voldermort laughed, it coming out more like a hiss. "You'll accompany us...if you won't tell us where Harry is, I'm sure Harry will come to find out where *you* are."  
  
I was in a blinding amount of pain, and I couldn't think strait. When we were down stairs, I saw all the teachers on the floor. None of them were dead. It looked like they were placed under a sleep spell, and then I remembered what Voldermort said. He wanted Harry to come find me, so he'd leave the teachers alive, to lead him on the trail for me.  
  
I prayed.  
  
I never prayed so hard in my life.   
  
God, don't let Harry come after me. God, make sure he stays at Hogwarts, safe from Voldermort. God, let my family know I loved them. God, let Harry be safe. God let Hermione...let her know I loved her, but I don't want her to come after me. God....  
  
Let me die quickly.  
  
I was forced to walk for 9 days and 10 nights. At several points I saw people I recognized. The first group was Lupin, and Tonks....They cried out my name. I didn't answer, I couldn't...I felt as if demons had been sucking the life out of me.  
  
They were left on the forest floor, alive but just barely. Voldermort was leaving a trail for Harry to follow. That bas*ard...  
  
The next group was Luna, Neville, Mom and Dad. A death eater and I sat against a tree, and I watched them get knocked out one by one. Tears sped down my face. Why did I have to watch all that?  
  
I longed for my wand, which lay in pieces back at Hogwarts, and I longed for food. On that journey all I had received was water, but I got used to it. I haven't had much food. Maybe a few bits of moldy meat and bread, but that was every other week.  
  
The last group...My heart hurts. This group hurt me the worst. All my brothers, even Percy! I was awfully shocked to see him! They were all there, standing waiting for Voldermort. I'll never forget this day.  
  
The viper decided to be extra cruel and through me down in front of my brothers. I couldn't get up, my body to weak. This was the first time I had actually laid down.   
  
I looked up, I knew I was covered in soot, and pale, and my ribs were showing. Through a gathering of tears I saw them. My brothers. I wanted to hug them, hold them and ask them of Mom, Dad, of everyone.   
  
Fred and George were shaking, a rage filling their bodies. I saw them stare at me with pain in their eyes. Percy's face was actually looking quite calm, but there where all these tears...I've never seen him cry like that before. Charlie's face was twisted, and he was swallowing hard. Bill's face was the scariest. It had darkened, and pure hate was written all over it. I couldn't believe the face he wore.  
  
I sobbed and in a hoarse whispered, "Fred...George..." I coughed, unable to get anymore words out. "RON!" There was a roar as a shout of 'Crucio' was called. I screamed, and held my body curling up on the ground. I looked like a child. I felt horrible, my brothers were seeing me like this.  
  
"Ron...YOU SON OF A BIT*H!" Fred shouted, and attacked followed by George. The others gave roars of their own, and charged as well. Soon it was just Percy and Voldermort.   
  
Percy was on his knees, and he crawled over to me. "I'm so sorry...I never meant to betray any of you...Ron...my brother..." He was gasping out air, and blood poured from his mouth as a spell hit him.   
  
As I was dragged away I watched his body convulse on the ground.  
  
And now...Now I am here. But not for long. The viper had grown tired of torturing me, and only hearing me talk about things me and my family and friends have done. He is bored with me. And like a worn out hoarse he is putting me down.  
  
Ah...there he is now.  
  
Thank you God. Harry didn't come. I would have died...died with shame if he'd come for me and died.   
  
~3rd pov~  
  
Ron was led from the basement, he lay in and into the light. He winced. He had not seen the sunlight in 4 months, unknown to him. He was skinny and weighed a little over 80 pounds.   
  
With each step his legs shook, and the old wounds on his legs split open from not having enough time to heal. He was being dragged to the balcony of Voldermort's home.   
  
"This is Harry Potter's best friend!" Voldermort cried, and death eaters below him cheered, and shouted curses. "He had not told us where Harry is, and has not given up no matter what he went through." Voldermort backhanded him and laughed, "Stupid boy."  
  
"No...You are the boy."  
  
Everyone went silent as Ron spoke.   
  
The heavy bags under his eyes making him look dead. "Your a child....a child hiding behind power, and throwing a bloody tantrum! I...I am the man. I am dying, willingly suffering for my friends. I will die with honor, and you...you bugger will die a thousand deaths...and burn in hell."  
  
Enraged Voldermort pulled out his wand, and pointed it at Ron, who closed his eyes.   
  
'Harry...'  
  
"RON!!!"  
  
Ron's eyes opened, and he fell on his knees at what he saw. Hundred of Witches and Wizards were in the sky, firing blast after blast at the death eaters, Harry and Dumbledore attacking Voldermort.  
  
He heard and thought of nothing, He was only focused on Harry. "You git...You blasted fool..." Ron whispered tears pouring down his sunken face. A spell was pointed at him, and the chains on his legs and arms fell off. Harry came strait at him and Ron was pulled up on his broom.   
  
He was cradled in Harry's arms, and Harry flew up high in the sky away from the battle. He held his best friend, tears pouring down his face. "I hate you...how dare you knock me out?!" Harry cursed him, everything he liked, and himself for not being able to save Ron.  
  
Ron lay there, and weakly gripped Harry's shirt. "Harry...I prayed that you'd...be...be safe...and not come here...but...I guess...I guess he knew I was lying...God knew I wanted you to save me." Ron began to choke, and cough. He spat up old blood and Harry wiped it away.   
  
Harry pressed Ron to him, the two locked in an embrace, and refused to let go until the viper, until Voldermort died, and everyone who knew Ron, wanted a turn in hugging him. 


End file.
